A Second Chance To Love
by Baby-Snow
Summary: Heart broken and in pain. Eriol returned to Japan to seek comfort at the presence of his friends... but will he be able to regain him self and fall in love again? ExT! My very first!
1. Prologue

Title: A Second Chance To Love 

**By Baby-Snow**

**Rated: T**

**Coupling: Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa**

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters!

* * *

**Prologue**

_Nothing can compare of what I feel inside to how I feel about you _

_When you're all I think about_

_Each day and night_

_Your voice hunts me every second_

_When your beautiful smile makes my day brighter even on a stormy hour_

_As your mysterious eyes makes my world go yonder_

_It's what I feel about you inside_

_The feeling that makes you someone special…_

* * *

**England**

**Eriol's P.O.V**

There was only one person I wanted to see when I get home, "Kaho…"

The only woman in my life, I have given her my heart and soul. She is my everything. Our 10th year anniversary was in two days from now and I wasn't supposed to be back until then but I was lucky enough to get away from my busy schedule.

We were going to be alone. Nakuru and Spinel have taken a trip to Japan a week ago and wouldn't be back for another 4 weeks, it was going to be perfect.

It was 2:30p.m of the afternoon. Kaho would still be at the University until 3:30p.m, which gives me plenty of time to prepare everything. Today was the day…

As I drove to the street of my home, I saw a black convertible parked on the driveway.

"What's this?" I said to no one particular, "She can't be home yet, is she?"

I parked my car next to Kaho's and turned off the engine. It was a bit strange; Kaho was never home at this time during school week.

"Today isn't any school holiday," I walked toward the front door, "What is she doing home to early?"

Then it came to me, "She not sick is she?"

I panicked, unlocking the door and made way inside. The interior was old modern Victorian style and everything inside are more than a hundred years old and worth more than anyone could afford, yes, I have it made since I am the incarnation of the powerful magician, Clow Reed.

I climbed up the stairs and was walking towards the master bedroom, which Kaho and I shared when I heard a low tune giggle from the guestroom next the stairs.

I reorganized that giggle. It belonged to Kaho.

Carefully, I walked closer to the closed door until I had my ear pressed against the doorway. I heard her giggle again.

'What is Kaho doing on the guest room?' I ask my self. 

I listened more closely, using my magic to hear everything inside. Which was, I solemnly regret.

"Kaho, your so beautiful!" It was a man's voice, "I'm so glad you have given me a chance to show you how I feel…"

"Raphael, I'm glad as well…" Kaho answered.

I jerked away from the door but I could still hear them perfectly. Time has frozen, hell was laughing, and everything turned gray.

My heart was broken.

I leaned against the wall across from the doorway of the guest room. Each second pained me and each minute drowned me into the blacked sea…

* * *

It was two hours later when Kaho and the man exit the room. They were laughing and holding on to each other but when they turned their heads, I was a living dead.

"Oh my god," I heard Kaho say, "Eriol…"

The man beside her looked shock mixed with nervousness, "Oh shit, it's your boyfriend…"

I just stared at them without any expression or emotions; apparently, they've been having this affair behind my back for quite sometime.

Kaho was shaking uncontrollably; the man next to her wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady.

"I – I – Eriol, I'm…" She was stuttering her words, "T-this… I…"

I raised a hand to stop her from speaking anymore. Tears blinding her, she lowered her head.

The man cleared his throat, "Listen, Kaho and I are in love with each other – we have been meaning to tell you! We…"

He stopped, eyes glued on mine.

"You will wait for her outside this house," I said hypnotically, "Go…"

The man was in dazed as he followed my instruction; he left, leaving Kaho standing there before me.

It was a good 30mins before Kaho found her voice.

"Eriol, I-I'm very s-sorry about this," She said, still sobbing, "B-but I-I just c-c-couldn't I-ignore my fee-feeling for Raphael!"

I just stood there. Watching her with her eyes streaming with tears and confessing her feelings. I couldn't feel anything anymore.

"You slept with him more than one occasion," I began in a cold tune of voice, "Still, you slept with me as well…"

I studied her and with my powers, I understood. Everything.

"You've been with him for the past 3 years," I began, my hand clinched on my sides, "You met him on one of your teacher conference. You knew he was attracted to you from the start and you lead him on until he fall deeply in love with you…"

"You played him until you grew to love him," I said those last words like it was something dirty, "But you still slept with me…"

Kaho was trembling she leaned against the frame of the stairs, "E-Eriol… I-I didn't…"

"No," I said, "No excuses, I don't want to hear it…"

I wave a hand, which cause a few loud crashes on the front door.

"Your belongings," I said, "Kaho Mizuki, I do not wish to ever see your face ever again…"

"Eriol!" Kaho took a few steps forward towards me.

I frowned and raised a finger pointed at her, "Leave now, Mizuki, or I'll do more than just throwing you out the door…"

With that, I watched the woman I loved for so long ran down the stairs and out the door. Out of my life, forever…

* * *

It was twenty-four hours has passed since Kaho Mizuki was out of my life. The mansion was now gloomy and empty. Like the joy and love has been sucked away, it was.

The pain was too much but I couldn't express it. I had to get out of the house, away from this place, and away from the memories of her.

Standing up from my armchair, I walked towards the front door. I look around the house, memorizing every detail for the last time. I closed my eyes and inhaled, her scent. The pain rushed through my heart again, tortured over and over again. The last time…

Waving a hand, everything vanished. Everything. Only a single suitcase was now placed before me. I walked out the door.

It was simple, easy. From where I stood, I put up a For-Sale sign on the front lawn with all the information it was needed. I walked up to my car and brought it up to life, I backed away from the driveway. Looking over the house I lived in for the past 21 years and 10 years with her for the very last time…

"Good bye," I say, "May the next owner treat you better than I ever could…"

With that said and done, I drove away from my past…

I seated my self near the entrance of my plane as I look out the window, the sun was setting and the horizon was colored hue and red.

Unconsciously, I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and pressed the speed-dial that I have not used in years…

It began to ring in my ear.

"**_Hello?" _**the feminine voice answered.

I felt relief in an instant, "Hello, it's been a while… Miss Daidouji…"

There was a few second of silence before I heard her voice again, **_"Hiiragizawa?"_**

I let out a small chuckle, "The one and only, miss me?"

"**_Very much," _**she answered, **_"Are you still in England? How are you?"_**

"Yes, I am still England at the moment but I'll be leaving soon," I said.

"**_Leaving? To where?" _**Tomoyo asked.

"I'm taken the first class flight to Japan," I said, "I'll be there in a few hours…"

"**_Really? You're coming? I'm so happy to hear that!" _**She said excitedly, **_"Nakuru and Spinel are staying at my house, you could also stay here as well! How long are you intended to visit?"_**

I sighed, "I plan on staying permanently…"

* * *

**End of Prologue **

**Next: Lean on me**

* * *

**_A/U: My First Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction! _**


	2. Lean On Me

**Title: A Second Chance To Love**

**By Baby-Snow**

**Rated: T**

**Coupling: Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa**

Disclaimer: I do not ownCard Captor Sakuraor any of its characters!

* * *

**Chapter One: Lean on me…**

_It is you who's in my mind_

_The one who I cared for the most_

_The voice in my soul_

…

_But no more_

_When it was you who have tore my heart in two_

* * *

**Tomoeda**

**Normal P.O.V**

It's been over a week since he arrived. One whole week since he shut himself in the guestroom Tomoyo have him stayed. 7 days and 7 nights, he still couldn't face the world out there. Not with his heart broken into million of pieces by the woman he loved so dearly.

"I don't know how to handle this," he out loud, "Why can't I just forget about her?"

Just then, a knock came from the other side of the door.

"Eriol-kun?" her cherry voice called out, "It's Sakura! Can I come in?"

Eriol hesitated little, wither to let her in or not. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment but since when he ever said 'no' to Sakura?

Never…

"You may come in, Sakura-chan…" he heard his voice hoarse and low, he was tired.

The door opened, then a tall woman of 21 years of age walked in. Her short auburn hair was still as he remembered and her beautiful emerald eyes held wondrous powers and more.

She walked toward him slowly, approaching the bed where he lies and her eyes hold concern and sadness.

"Eriol-kun," she breathe out as she kneeled beside the bed and touch his hand, "It's been a whole week…"

Eriol closed his eyes; he didn't want to she those emerald eyes looking so sad at him. He didn't like it one bit.

"Let it go…"

He was shocked, turning his head to look at her. Not sure that it was Sakura who said to those words, not believing it.

"Let it go, Eriol-kun," Sakura repeated, "She's not worth your heart so heavy and broken like this, even if you loved her so deeply…"

"You don't deserved this at all, not what she did to you… Let her go…"

* * *

_When your heart it broken_

_Let it come to past and slowly heal it_

_But don't bring your life to an end_

_There is still tomorrow_

* * *

Eriol closed his eyes shut, she was right. Then, he felt gentle arms came around him and brought him into a friendly hug. Opening his eyes, Sakura's head was buried on his shoulder.

"It will pass and your heart will heal and I promise you," Sakura moved back and looked at him in the eye with a smile on her face, "You will find another who will love you more than you could ever imagine…"

"She's with you, you just need to pay attention but right now, learn to let go and live for your self…"

Sakura kissed his forehead, "Have lunch with me, Syaoran-kun and Tomoyo-chan tomorrow at the Isle Café! Our friends will be there as well, it will be good for you!"

With that, she left with her soft and gentle aura wrap around him like a gentle comfort. Eriol closed his eyes again, covering them with the back of his hands.

He bit his lower lip, "… just for today"

"Let me show my weakness just for today…"

With that, he fell asleep.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Eriol woke up, it was the longest slept he had for the past week. He rubbed the back of his head.

Then, something lurked in the air. A gentle sound of the piano could be heard from downstairs. Along with an angelic voice, it was Tomoyo.

_Everyday I spent with you _

_I've never fell out of love _

_It was a bless that I wake up each day _

_To see you smile I thought it was real _

_A fairytale came true _

_But I was wrong _

_When you broke my heart in two_

On his dark blue pajama's, Eriol walked out of his room. Following the enchanting voice that was calling his silently.

_What went wrong between us? _

_I thought everything was right _

_I never thought the day will come _

_That you've walk away from our love _

_I'm still in love with you _

_I couldn't shed tears because of you _

_My heart is heavy and the pain won't go away _

_I thought what we had was special _

_But you threw it all away _

Eriol walked down the stairs. The voice was close and then when he turned to the corner, he found her.

Long wavy black hair shining on the afternoon sun with her eyes close, concentrating on the melody she plays.

_You were my first love_

_That I've never fallen out of love_

_But you threw it all away_

_And walk away_

_I'm still in love with you _

_I couldn't shed tears because of you _

_My heart is heavy and the pain won't go away _

_Ithought what we had was special _

_But you threw it all away_

Eriol walked up to her, she opened her eyes then and turned her head to look at him. She continue to play, he sat beside her in front of the grand piano.

_I'll never forget that first day _

_When we fell in love_

_But even thou you broke my heart_

_I'll forgive what you've done_

_Because I'll find another_

_The person who will save my heart_

_Then, I'll leave you alone_

_Because I'll find another_

He leaned his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Tomoyo titled her head so that they leaned on each other.

I'm still in love with you I couldn't shed tears because of you My heart is heavy and the pain won't go away I thought what we had was special But you threw it all away But I'll find another… I'll love again… 

They stayed silent. The sun was sitting, slowly falling until the whole room became dark. They both have their eyes closed

"Let it go…"

Eriol's eyes opened. It was the same what Sakura have said.

"Let it go, Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo said, "You'll be fine after you let it out…"

Eriol's face turned into pain, something he never done before. He shut his eyes and buried his face on the crook of her neck.

"This is the last day," he said with a hoarse voice, "Just… for… today…"

With that, Tomoyo felt him shiver and something dripping on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him, patting his back.

For the first time, Eriol Hiiragizawa cried.

"Let it out," she said gently, "Let it all out…"

Eriol wrapped his arms around her waist, holding on to her for his dear life.

"She – she betrayed me! Kaho betrayed me!" Eriol exclaimed out loud, "She was cheating me on me for two years! Why! WHY! WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE IT?"

"H-how could she do this to me? Why did s-he d-do this to me?"

Eriol was now trembling violently but Tomoyo stayed where she is, her own tears falling.

"I-I thought we were happy…" he said, "I thought she was happy with me…"

"I guess I was wrong…"

Tomoyo stayed still, listening to every word he says. He needed someone to lean on and talked to, it's all she could do.

"Everything will be alright," she rubbed his back, "We are here for you…"

"I'll always be here for you…"

Eriol pushed himself to looked at her in the face, face stained with tears as he gave her the best smile he could give her.

He failed.

"Just for today," he said, "This is the last time…"

"Tomorrow, it will be a different day. A new beginning…"

Tomoyo patted his cheek, "Then I'll be here to support you…"

Eriol stayed silent, he then buried his face on Tomoyo's shoulder again.

"Just for today…" he said, "Daidouji-san, thank you…"

Tomoyo warped her arms over him again; "Lean on me whenever you feel down…"

"I'll be here, no matter what…"

* * *

**End of Chapter One: Lean on me **

**Next: Sunshine **

* * *

_**A/U: Thank You so very much for reading! Please, let me know what you think! I promise you, it will get better! And another thing, this is MY fanfic! Please, don't hate how I want this story to go on… Review please!**_


	3. Sunshine

**Title: A Second Chance To Love**

**By Baby-Snow**

**Rated: T**

**Coupling: Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa**

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of it's characters!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Sunshine**

_Nothing will changed_

_If you let it consume you_

_But once you opened up_

_You'll see that there is more in life_

_Than a broken heart_

…

_Its true love_

* * *

**Isle Café**

**Eriol's P.O.V**

It felt good. After all this years it is good to be around my friend again.

I smiled as Takashi Yamazaki told his ridiculous joke and I would encourage it which he earned a pulled in the ear by his long-termed girlfriend Chiharu Mihara. They now own their own toy shop which Takashi would create the outrageous things that Chiharu would make up stories to the customer when they asked what or where they come from. The two are getting married in a couple of weeks.

Naoko Yanagisawa laughed at their antics as she listened. Naoko is the youngest Sci-fi, mystery and horror novelist in Japan, which is very popular at all ages.

Rika Sasaki smiled at the couple – no – Rika Terada. After Rika finished High School, our homeroom teacher, Yoshiyuki Terada have announced his retirement for being a teacher and managed a small simple bakery shop. A year after that, he and Rika married, also, expecting their first born child.

Then there's my favorite couple, Sakura and Syaoran Li. The got married a year after High School graduation. Now, I look back. I wish I could have been there fort them on their big day. I remember the invitation in the mail but I couldn't go. Kaho was the reason. Anyway, Sakura and Syaoran are both masters in magic and very talented. Syaoran have opened up a computer business and successfully blooming internationally. Sakura have become a model also popular internationally. Again, I say it, very talented.

Then, there's Tomoyo Daidouji. She is beautiful, mysterious in her own way and very talented. Tomoyo have taken over her Mother's toy business a year before and have double all expectation. Also, she has created a modeling agency and her own fashion line which is Sakura is in. In other words, Tomoyo and Syaoran are the youngest successful business man and woman in all Japan and even the world.

I'm very proud of them.

"Eriol, what are you going to do now?" Naoko asked, "How long are you staying in Japan? Not that we're rushing you or anything, we love having you back! And wish you would stay!"

I smiled at her, "I planned on staying here but I have no plans just yet. I just hope Daidouji-san wouldn't kick me out!"

Everyone laugh as well as Tomoyo who playfully punched me on the shoulder.

"You can stay as long as you want!" Tomoyo smiled at me, "Since Mother is traveling around the world and won't be back anytime soon, it's lonely without anyone around in the house. I would love for you to stay!"

I smiled as I patted her hand, "Thank you…"

"That's right, Eriol, Syaoran have something to say to you!" Sakura excitedly said, "Go on, dear!"

Syaoran sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm not sure if you're up to it or even want to but my partner ran out on me to go follow his dream of being a free-lancing photographer in Madagascar. If you got nothing else better to do, the position for V.P is open for you…"

As I listened, I was surprised that Syaoran said all those words without choking even once but I smiled anyway. It would be good for me to be busy.

"That's sound promising, I'm in." I answered, "When should I start?"

Sakura clapped in joy along with everyone else. Syaoran smiled.

"Next week Monday. 1st you have to review our past investments, customers, budget, competitors, deals, conventions and such." Syaoran instructed, "A person would take a whole month for that to memories but knowing you, it won't take too long…"

I smiled, Syaoran haven't lightened up that beside Sakura I'm still powerful.

"I haven't done it in a while but it's all coming back," I said with a secretive smile, "I'll be practicing more…"

Syaoran nodded, understanding the meaning of my words.

"Good for you Eriol! That way, you won't be bored!" Takashi nodded, "You know, in India, they punish those people who are bored and… ow!"

"Stop telling your lies already Takashi!" Chiharu have pulled Takashi's ear, "Anyway, Eriol, its good seeing you again and you should come by in our store to visit! We have to go right now because our new shipments are coming at the docks!"

Takashi and Chiharu began to stand.

"Naoko and I must be going too! I have a doctor appointment in an hour and she is helping me to get around. Yoshiyuki doesn't like it when I walk on my own. It's good to see you, Eriol!" Rika and Naoko stood as well.

"Sure, I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon after I have some good bakes from Lady Terada's shop!" I said looking at Rika "Is that alright?"

Rika's eyes beamed with delight, "Yoshiyuki and I will be delighted!"

I smiled as they began to leave but that was before Chiharu, Naoko and Rika gave me a quick friendly kiss in the cheek.

"Welcome home Eriol…" they all said with a smile and left.

I smiled, as I watched them leave.

"Rika is coming along, she doesn't know it yet but I know Terada-sensei is going to win." Sakura giggled, "Rika voted the baby is going to be a boy and Terada-sensei said it will be a girl…"

"He wins…"

I smiled, "She'll be due two days before the exactly date at 5:30:15pm…"

Sakura playfully smack my hand, "That's more information than I could get, I knew she will be due two days before but couldn't pin point the time."

"Practice and patient is what you need. You'll get it Sakura, you always managed." I said.

"Well, at least we all know what to get Rika but I can't make the cloths if I don't know the babies size!" Tomoyo bit her lower lip.

"Weight is 8 pounds, 7 ounces. Length is 20 inches and range of 18 ½ …" I said along with Sakura and Syaoran at the same time.

A moment of silence befalls in our table then began to laugh.

"That was good! I can understand Sakura and Hiiragizawa but Syaoran how did you know?" Tomoyo asked as she finished writing the measurements.

Syaoran smiled mischievously, "My powers are growing as well…"

Sakura kissed his cheek, "Good for you honey!"

"Thank you, sweetheart!" Syaoran kissed the palm of Sakura's hand.

A simple gesture of affection, I smiled at them but my heart was still breaking. I remembered how I used to do that to Kaho and how much she would faintly blush when I do it. I remember it all.

"Anyway, Syaoran and I have to leave now. My Dad is expecting as at the University in an hour on something about the expedition his going to next month. Eriol, have dinner with me and Syaoran tomorrow with Tomoyo at Melting Pot at 7:30pm! We have reservation!" Sakura offered, "We could do karaoke afterwards and movies! It will be fun!"

I thought about it for a minute then decided, "Alright, 7:30pm it is!"

"Good, then maybe we could play poll as well! I'm beating $50 that I'll beat you up!" Syaoran challenged.

"And I have my own $50 that say's 'no way you can' I'll see you both tomorrow night." I said and wave at them when they left.

A few minutes later Tomoyo and I sat in silence. I was playing the things that have happened today, it was all fun and I really enjoyed it.

"Tomoyo, thank you…" I sighed as I closed my eyes and leaned my head on her shoulder, "I couldn't have made it if you weren't here for me…"

"Don't mention it, I'm your friend and that's what friends do for each other," she softly said, "They back each other up…"

"Anyway, it's good that you took Syaoran's offer. I will be good for you. Also, I'm proud of you for taken the time to visit Naoko and the others tomorrow." She giggled, "You have a full day of seeing friends. I'm sorry that I won't be able to go along with you, I had to go on three meetings tomorrow morning."

"Do you want me to pick you up at Rika's place for dinner or will you be home?"

I smiled, "I'll be back before you and ready to go for dinner…"

"Alright then, why not we go pick up some movies and go home? I don't want Nakuru torture poor Spinel with the cakes she have brought home this morning from her trip." She giggled, "Let's go…"

"Not just yet," I said, "Let's enjoy the sunset a little while longer Sunshine, it's nice…"

"Sunshine?" she asked.

I smiled, "Yeah, you're my Sunshine who bright me up inside…and you did"

"Thank you…"

Tomoyo was delighted that she could help me, I could sense it from her and I'm beginning to feel better.

My heart was mending, slowly to recover.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two: Sunshine**

**Next: The little things you do**

* * *

_**A/U: Thank you for patiently waiting for me to update and I apologize that it took so long. I'll try to take the time to actually write more! Review is appreciated!**_


	4. The little things you do

**Title: A Second Chance To Love**

**By: Baby-Snow**

**Rated: T**

**Coupling: Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa**

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters!

* * *

**Chapter Three: The little things you do**

_It's just the little things you do_

_That slowly brings me back to reality_

_When you softly smile at me_

_That heals my broken heart very slowly_

_The very reason that I find my self smiling_

_It was just the little things_

_That I'm beginning to love about you_

* * *

**Eriol's P.O.V**

It has been over a month since I returned to Japan. A month has passed since I've left my past and began to walk to the door of my future. A quick slight of pain ache my heart but I no longer dwell over Kaho Mizuki much anymore.

But I sometimes find my self thinking about her but it slowly rippled to the back on my mind. Also, more importantly, my broken heart is beginning to mend to one once more.

Anyway, I had to hold back my laughter by biting on my lower lip as I watched Syaoran Li argue with a man four times his age over a shipment that was going to America.

Mr. Narushi Tamo, he is the 5th generation of the Tamo shipping foundation, the I.S.E. Known as the International Shipping Exchanged. Also, he was a good feet shorter than Syaoran, which annoys him to no end, and has a high standard attitude of how things should be done. It always leads into an hour argument with his clients, but still comes out as a respected man.

Mainly, he basically does it to annoy Syaoran. It's a tradition, a weekly tradition.

"I'll do the precaution to make certain that everything goes according to plan and for everyone else." Mr. Tamo eyed Syaoran with a glare. "Do you argue with me anymore, boy! I won't hear of it!"

Syaoran shook his head and sighed. "Alright, you win."

"But don't over due it, you hear? You not as young like you used to."

I choked, almost, as I watched Mr. Tamo's face turned slightly red but there was a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why you little brat, get out!" Mr. Tamo pointed at the door. "Get out of my office before I changed my mind to just literally kick you out my self!"

"And say hello to you lovely wife and Ms. Daidouji-chan, I'll see you next week! Now get out!"

Syaoran left the room with a merry wave and a nod, me, right behind him.

--

Once inside the car, I let out a deep belly laugh.

"Jesus, laugh it off Hiiragizawa, laugh it off." Syaoran smirked as he turned on the engine of the car. "It's good for the old geezer…"

I was slowly recovering from my hysteria. "M-man… I don't think… think I'll e-ever get t-tired of that."

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" Syaoran rolled his eyes. "That was the last stop of the day, we can go home but I have to stop at the studio to pick up Sakura."

"You're getting a ride with Daidouji-san, right?"

"Yeah, I do. We have dinner reservation tonight at the Kale P." I let out a relief sighed. "An admirer of hers gave her the reservation but instead of inviting him, she's taken me."

Syaoran then laugh. "Ouch, that must have been a low kick on the gut."

"Yeah, the guy wasn't too thrilled about it but what can he do? He already gave her the 'go a head' and didn't even bother knowing who she will be taken." I untied my tie. "He just assumes that she was going to take him."

Syaoran shook his head. "Damn, Daidouji-san got some wicked side too."

"She's cautious around other men beside those she grew up with." I smirked. "Beside, I don't mind her not being with other men while she's so busy with work, neither does Sakura-chan."

"Uh huh…" Syaoran eyed me from the corner of his eyes. "Anyway, the shipment should arrive in America in 30 days from tomorrow, exactly 7:30 in the morning. Take note to call the West Gate Shore to make sure they received it and call Mattie before hand as well."

I took mental note of it. "Sure, no problem, I'll give him a call before the day before the shipment arrived."

"Mr. Tamo is a unique character with a lot of spark. He and his wife will have a full life." I smiled. "Long enough to see the world…"

"Three times…"

Syaoran snorted when she turned left on 14th street. "They love to go traveling every summer for two months."

"Their two sons would come home from their College to baby-sit the company. They're about a few years older than we are but they're good at their family business, Mr. Tamo got high hopes on them."

I have to laugh. "What a colorful family…"

"Yeah, well, that's just how they are. I wish I'll have my own empire and tradition like that someday, and before you go looking into to the future, don't." Syaoran sent me a warning look. "I want it as a surprise…"

Shaking my head, I chuckled. "I'm not. That skill is the only ability that I don't want to re-acquire. I like how things are going right now."

"Good, keep it that way." Syaoran pulled up on the driveway of the studio. "We're here…"

---

**Normal P.O.V**

"Make sure you got a photo of that when her dress fluttered when she sway her hips." Tomoyo instructed. "There, just as she makes that small turn. Good."

"Your doing wonderful Sakura-chan!"

Carlo Mace, the Blossom Petal, the number one photographer smiled from behind his camera.

"You have been very energetic and livelier today, Tomo-tenshi." He slurred each word with a seductive curved appeal. "A man entered your life?"

From where she stands, Sakura eyed Tomoyo with interest while she poses before the camera. She twirled.

"There, that was it! Carlo, did you get that just now?" Tomoyo drew her brows together. "What do you mean by that?"

"I got it. Anyway, for the last couple of days, you have been acting unlike your self." Carlo took a couple more snapshots before taken out the memory card to put another. "You have been leaving the office after your hour is up, which you don't usually do."

"Actually, you have been itching to leave. Like right now, your usually calm but at this moment, sweetheart, you're just being plain weird."

Tomoyo's cheeks flushed. "Don't you get excited on going home after a long hard day at work?"

"Only if a gorgeous-juicy looking man was waiting for me in my bed, naked." Carlo automatically answered.

Everyone in the room chuckled, even Sakura understood that.

Carlo is sharp and an easy going-down-to-earth type of person, and very enjoyable to be around, plus, his 100 gay. He is like a 'big sister' or another girl-friend to talk to.

"Anyway, do you have a man waiting for you at home, Tomo-tenshi?"

Unable to find the right words at that moment, Tomoyo clapped her hands together. "That is all for today, mina! Good job!"

"Carlo, honestly, I have no time for that. Too much effort, anyway…"

Carlo was about to comment when the studio door opened.

Syaoran Li walked with a black haired handsome man behind him. Seeing this, Carlo was speechless, he just saw Sakura walked up to her husband to give him a full kiss on the lips before given the other man a hug, and a peck on the cheek.

"Oh my lord…" Carlo's eyes were on Eriol but he leaned over to Tomoyo to whisper. "Who is that piece of hunk?"

"He looks delicious…"

Tomoyo's eyes widen. She nervously looked at Carlo then at Eriol, who was coming their way.

"His not gay, that's for sure…" Tomoyo told him. "He has been Sakura, Syaoran, and my friend for the past 10 years now. So, please, behave your self?"

"I am not certain of how Eriol would react if you make a pass on him. I won't recommend it."

Just then, her eyes locked with Eriol as he came closer. He sweetly smiled at her, and automatically, Tomoyo smiled back. Carlo witnessed the exchanged, he hid a mischievous grin.

"He is just a friend?" Carlo asked suspiciously. "A gorgeous looking man like that is just a friend to you?"

"Tell me you're joking, Tomo-tenshi…"

"Eriol Hiiragizawa and I are close friends." Tomoyo started. "He is a wonderful man."

Carlo rolled his eyes at her. "Sure, whatever you say, Tomo-tenshi."

Eriol stopped walking right beside Tomoyo to give her a hug. "Hello, sunshine, good work today."

"Hello, to you too, I hope you guys didn't give Mr. Tamo any hard time today." Tomoyo teased.

Eriol played his hurt card and slightly frowned but with laughter in his eyes. "You wound me, sunshine; it was all Syaoran's doing! I'm just the innocent bystander in that office."

He was still holding her by one arm around her waist. Tomoyo knew that Carlo was down-path suspicious now. She turned to her photographer, avoiding his eyes, she smiled.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, this is my one and only photographer, Carlo Mace." Tomoyo introduced. "Carlo, this is Eriol, my good friend since Middle school."

Eriol extended his free hand with a friendly smile. "It's very nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hiiragizawa-kun." Carlo's voice was low with a tad of moan as he took Eriol's hand. "Oh my, what soft and manly hands you have."

Tomoyo panicked. Eriol was frozen on the spot. Syaoran's mouth dropped, and Sakura amusement grew.

Carlo found a new prey to play.

Tomoyo, without thinking or even considering the time and place, took action by gently wrapping her arms around Eriol's waist.

"Eriol, don't we have a dinner reservation that we need to get to?" She looked up to him with a gentle smile. "We need to go."

Eriol blinked and was brought back to reality when he felt slender and delicate arms wrapped around his waist. He looked down at Tomoyo's face; he automatically smiled and to back his hand from Carlo's grasped.

"Of course, why don't I drive? I've been feeling a little odd all day when Syaoran droved me around town." Eriol looked back at Syaoran. "No offense…"

"Don't worry about it." Syaoran managed to answer.

"Well then, everyone have a good night and I'll see you all back here tomorrow at the same time." Tomoyo instructed as she left Eriol's side to grab her purse and jacket. "Carlo, don't do what I wouldn't do…"

Carlo grinned. "Oh, with that, I'll do more…"

"I won't count on it or bet on it if I were you." Tomoyo was already out the door with a merry wave with Eriol beside her.

--

Eriol was laughing all the way to the restaurant, he was driving Tomoyo's blue Acura TSX 4-weel automatic. "I can't believe I didn't look or I would have seen that coming."

"I can't believe you didn't either." Tomoyo giggled in the car. "Be careful when your around Carlo, he got a reputation of throwing himself on guys, which always leads into something I won't go into or a broken heart."

Eriol pulled to the drive way of the restaurant and turned to face Tomoyo. "I let go of my powers a few years back to prevent any surprised that was meant for me to be spoiled by those I love. So, basically I just haven't gotten used to it yet but I'm beginning to take everything back except the power to see into the future."

"But I'll take a mental note to read on people before meeting them. I thought I was going to get jumped, I really did."

Tomoyo laughed and patted his cheeks. "Don't worry about it now. Carlo has a lot more self control over his needs but I'll be careful if I were you, his a wolf, just waiting for his prey to slip and fall on his lap."

"I'll remember that." Eriol laughed.

Then they got out the car. Eriol handed the valet driver the keys, he then automatically went over to the other side to escort Tomoyo inside the restaurant.

"Thank you." He leans over to her ear. "It means a lot to me, the little things you do, and it makes me happy."

"Thank you, sunshine, it means a lot."

She didn't have to say anything. Words were not needed. All she has to do and gave him an understanding smile and kiss on the cheek to let him know that she will be there for him no matter what. That's what all he needed.

* * *

**Ending of Chapter Three: The little things you do**

**Next: To my heart to yours**

* * *

**_A/U: Thank you for patiently waiting for this story to get updated. Please, review and let me know how I do. I know my English still needs polishing but I'm working very hard on it. Thank you._**


End file.
